The advent of mobile imaging, such as mobile devices integrating cameras, came with the development of several imaging applications: refocusing, special effects calling for various image processing filters. It would be desirable to obtain the segmentation of an object using a compact system at a low computation cost. Furthermore, it would be desirable to obtain a depth selective segmentation where several objects can be individually isolated from one another and from the background. Such depth selective segmentation could be used for example in a man-machine interaction device. It is a subject of the present disclosure to provide a depth selective segmentation of objects in a scene.